


度假期白桃小宇

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [7]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Summary: *3P预警
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 16





	度假期白桃小宇

**Author's Note:**

> *3P预警

连轴转了几月后，白宇终于迎来了一个久违的假期，他对着还在收尾工作的琪仔等一众人潇洒道：“我订了下午去加州海岸的飞机，一个人的。”就戴上大黑墨镜拉出行李箱大摇大摆地走了，任性随意不讲道理。  
  
猫主子就这性格，还能怎么办，宠着呗。  
  
一众人哭笑不得。  
  
白宇低扣鸭舌帽略作挡脸，穿着花衬衫大裤衩，光脚趿拉着拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒，在路人频频回头流露的这么帅一小伙儿怎么穿这么大爷的痛心目光中无比愉悦地奔向了机场。  
  
沙滩，大海，阳光，我来了！  
  
刚下地方，白宇就被金子般耀眼的阳光照了满眼，因入戏而压抑许久的阴霾心情一扫而空，变得亮澄澄的。他迫不及待招车去了预订好的沙滩酒店，略作休整，换了身清爽短袖衬衫和沙滩短裤，晃着因拍戏被捂得白到反光的两条细腿，食指转着米白色遮阳帽，哼着小曲儿下楼。  
  
一望无垠的宝石蓝天点缀着微末白云，远处起伏的碧蓝海洋与金黄沙滩交相辉映，空气里弥漫着咸湿的海洋气息。穿着三点式比基尼大方展示着前凸后翘身材的金发美女并排着欢笑走过，在金沙留下长长一串脚印，一个高挑女人一转头瞧见了白宇，撅起烈焰红唇抛了个媚眼，被慌忙转头错开目光的白宇逗得哈哈大笑乳波荡漾，男性们下身套着紧绷泳裤大咧咧展示尺寸大小，奔突跳跃打沙滩排球，汗水划过蜂蜜色的紧实腹肌在阳光底下闪闪发亮，叫白宇暗叹一口气，庆幸自己有先见之明包裹得严严实实。  
  
他却不知自己在别人是什么样，打扮在一众大胆裸露自己身体线条的外国人显得保守又格格不入，眉眼精致好看，瞳仁清澈，眼神间流转着一种无辜的稚气，像是误入恶魔狂欢派对的纯洁天使，宽阔的短袖衬衫裸露着肩颈一片珍珠白似的肌肤，现在这短短工夫已被火辣阳光照射得微微泛红，更有让人凌虐留下更多红痕的欲望，腰部线条被衬衫下摆挡住了，但从行走间那空荡摇摆的下摆足以瞧出藏在其中的一截腰腹是多么细瘦狭窄，一只手环上去，臂弯紧紧锁着腰侧，就能把人牢牢锁在怀间任怎么踢踹哭闹挣脱也逃不了，短裤大了一号，到大腿膝盖往上一点的位置，愈发显得那双长腿纤细直挺，线条流畅，叫人视线忍不住在上反复流连抚摸。  
  
几乎是白宇一走进众人视线，就被眼神毒辣惯于评判他人身材的人们透过衣服，直接看到那一具猫儿似的纤长酮体。  
  
白宇去小摊上租了个折叠沙滩椅，找了个边角处人略微少一点的地方，舒舒服服躺上去，懒洋洋享受着洒落在脸上的阳光，沉积在血管里的一切情绪垃圾和代谢废物像是一点点被蒸发了般，浑身舒畅。  
  
旁边突地传来一点动静，白宇下意识扭头一看，见着一位打领结侍者装扮的人举着托盘站在自己身边，笑着道：“先生您好，这是威廉先生与拉斐尔先生给您点的白桃天使乌龙茶和桃心机密冰淇淋，还有我们的特色招牌，白桃炸弹。”另一位侍者在沙滩椅旁边支起一个木质小桌子又退开，先前说话那人将托盘里的东西一一放在桌上，先是一杯顶端放了颗乳白奶油球的橙红冰饮，冰块沉浮碰撞出叮当声响，在温度稍高的天气里传来清爽凉意，而后是一个玻璃碗，里面斜放蛋卷冰激凌，桃粉色的冰淇淋球已经微微融化了，在透明碗壁流下浆红黏腻汁液，最后是一个方形白瓷长盘，铺陈细碎红糖霜，中间摆放精致可爱的粉红水蜜桃造型蛋糕，碧绿薄荷叶点缀其上，乳白棉花糖散落左右，好看极了。  
  
“您的饮品和甜点已经上齐了。”  
  
“啊等等，”白宇傻傻回过神来，坐起身慌乱摆手，“我不认识什么威廉和拉斐尔，你一定是搞错了。”  
  
侍者脸上笑容没有变化半分，用托盘示意两个相距不远的方向：“可能您需要亲自询问这两位先生。”  
  
白宇顺着侍者指的方向转头看去，便见着两位模样俊帅的男性同时笑着回礼般举杯，一位看上去比较年轻，约莫二十出头，金发灿灿，眼睛是湖水般的澄澈蓝色，笑得咧开一排雪白牙齿，热情开朗像一个小太阳，另一位年纪稍长，棕发微卷，瞳孔如翡翠般剔透漂亮，五官深邃立体，笑容克制姿态沉稳。  
  
两人同时意识到有另一个竞争者，不约而同收敛笑意对了一眼，而后同时起身向白宇走来。  
  
白宇愣愣的，便见着那个金发男生率先快步走到自己面前，介绍到：“你好，我叫威廉，想请你喝一杯，这个白桃乌龙茶超清爽好喝的哦！”棕发男人上前一步，声音低哑：“我叫拉斐尔，有这个荣幸认识你吗？”  
  
白宇起初怀疑两人有什么gay里gay气的想法，但两人态度真挚热忱，更像想真心交朋友，也就放下戒心交谈起来，几人都是幽默风趣的性子，白宇本还有些拘束，很快也放开了应和打趣，边听着两人说话边拿起快化掉的冰淇淋，伸出粉嫩舌尖卷走蛋卷边缘处快化掉的部分，小猫舔奶似地舔舐着黏哒哒的冰激凌球，唇角很快沾上一点黏腻红汁，威廉拉斐尔两人说话间突地不自然地停顿了下，而后交换了个眼神像是做了什么决定般。  
  
“这边人太多了，不如我们往里面再走走？穿过椰子林有一片礁石湾，那里风景很美。”拉斐尔突然提议道。  
  
白宇眼睛一亮，又为难地瞟了一眼木桌上的水蜜桃蛋糕，冰饮已经喝掉了大半，但小蛋糕还没动呢，怎么说都是他们送的，直接扔下不太好，但手里还有一支冰激凌不太好拿。  
  
威廉大概看出了，憋笑道：“白，不用担心，我帮你带上小蛋糕怎么样？一边赏景一边吃下午茶，再享受不过了。”  
  
白宇有种被戳破的难为情，冲威廉感激地笑了笑。  
  
威廉忍不住道：“白，你真是太可爱了。”  
  
几人动了身朝沙滩人烟稀少的远处走去，穿过一片茂密繁盛的椰子林，视线豁然开朗，大片大片的礁石围绕着碧蓝色的海湾，海浪阵阵，冲到礁石上卷起雪白泡沫，远处天空海鸥掠过，与世隔绝般静谧美好。  
  
白宇小心爬坐在一整片礁石上，长腿微曲，眼睛炯炯发亮：“这里真是太美了！”  
  
“是的，”拉斐尔注视着白宇嗓音温柔，“白，冰激凌快化了。”  
  
白宇这次注意到咖啡色蛋卷上面已经是粘稠一团了，粉红色汁液滴落在了手上，他还没来得及动作，面前的拉斐尔已经低下头去舔走了自己指背上的液体，舌尖湿热柔滑，触感古怪极了，白宇浑身一颤，便又听到拉斐尔继续道：“白知道冰激凌还有另一种吃法吗？”  
  
拉斐尔低头伸舌卷走白宇手中蛋卷里最后一坨冰激凌球，白宇正懵逼心想另一种吃法是抢着吃吗，就感觉宽松短裤连同里面的四角内裤被直接扯下，震惊得刚想跳起来，就被单膝半跪在身后的威廉轻松圈住制住动作，耳尖还被轻柔啄了一口。  
  
白宇还没回过神来，便感觉乖巧沉睡的下体被容纳进一处冰凉凉又潮湿温暖的紧致口腔中，不由头皮发麻地倒吸一口冷气，手脚挣扎起来，可惜双手被身后的威廉圈得死紧，耳边和脖项还不断落下湿漉漉的亲吻，安慰着没事，衬衫扣子不知不觉被解了大半，两条扑腾腿也直接被拉斐尔虎钳擒住般向两边拉开，小腿被按压在冰冷礁石上做着无谓挣扎，最私密处在两人的炽热目光下暴露无遗，冰冷黏腻的液体刺激着脆弱的粉红阴茎，让白宇错觉自己下面有种被冰坏的错觉，忍不住惊恐得浑身颤动踢踹挣扎，口腔里的冰淇淋很快融化了，但阴茎被冷过后变得更加敏感，温热的口腔在这一刻变得无比灼热，像是汩汩暖热温泉水，一波波四面八方冲击着微微勃起的茎身，送来潮水般快感，柔软烫灼的舌尖灵活地绕着充血龟头打转戳刺，下体所有的敏感点像是被同时刺激，白宇如同通了电般痉挛颤抖，脸颊泛开潮红，黑眸浮起蒙蒙水雾，不住摇头哽咽喊着好烫好热，不多时就坚持不住尖叫着射了。  
  
拉斐尔猝不及防吞咽了下去，有些惊讶于白宇的速度，猜到眼前的男孩平日恐怕并未做什么纾解，笑道：“白，你真是太敏感了。”又伸指在口腔中抹了一圈黏稠白浊，压在白宇被咬得艳红的唇瓣上，轻柔诱哄道：“白，张嘴尝尝自己的味道。”  
  
白宇双目失神，翕张着唇如被抛在岸上的鱼大口喘息着，如同被诱惑了般顺着张开了嘴，舌尖一转，尝到了略有些苦涩的味道。  
  
“白，你真是太可爱了！”身后的威廉不住赞叹着，叭叭亲了白宇侧脸几下，就迫不及待将怀里人的短裤再往下扯，握住绵软白皙的臀瓣用力揉弄起来，力气大得白宇感到些微疼意，堪堪回神过来，惊恐道：“不行，我后面没有做过，不行的！”这种话语没有让两个男人没有失去兴致半分，而是愈加兴奋起来，威廉啄吻着白宇烧红的耳侧，并起两指抠起一坨水蜜桃状的慕斯蛋糕，喘息着道：“白，你知道吗，我见到你第一面，就觉得你藏在短裤下的屁股就像水蜜桃一样又粉又翘，才忍不住给你点了这款蛋糕，现在看来真的是一点没错，你的屁股比水蜜桃还诱人，比果冻还软滑……”他一面动情地倾吐爱意，用各种可口食物比喻着白宇臀瓣，说得白宇羞愤得快烧起来，一面伸着两指往白宇粉嫩后穴里挤，柔软滑嫩的慕斯顺着塞进去，冰凉的触感实在太古怪了，还让人有一种亵渎食物的羞愧，那两只手指在里面按挤抠挖，昭显着不容忽视的存在感，让白宇不适极了。  
  
“不要，太怪了拿出去……”白宇急促喘息着，却在威廉按到一点的时候浑身一抖，威廉欣喜道：“找到了。”而后修长两指对准了又快又急地戳刺起来，白宇口中呜呜叫着，屁股却无意识地诚实抬了起来，迎着冲刺手指轻轻摇晃，他前面衬衫大敞，露出平坦雪白的胸腹和粉豆似的两点，拉斐尔抓着白宇的手腕紧紧摁在两边，伸舌去舔舐那两颗颤抖起立的小红豆，舌尖在雪白乳肉上打转，留下湿漉漉的晶莹唾液，海风一吹，白宇只觉自己胸前凉飕飕的，才呜咽着睁眼发现自己在光天化日大海浪边，夹在两个男性中衣服几乎快被扒完了的处境，后穴的快感被两根手指肏弄得越来越深，不多时达到了顶端，前面颤巍巍站着的玉柱再次喷薄而出黏稠白液。  
  
白宇羞愧地抽噎着，后穴却已经抵住了一根滚烫粗壮的性器，此刻正不容置疑地一寸寸向柔嫩后穴挺进着，可是后面人的尺寸对于狭窄的甬道实在太粗了，白宇疼得脚趾绷起，天鹅颈高高扬起露出脆弱弧度，嘴中溢出破碎可怜的呻吟，就连沾着黏腻白稠的半勃阴茎也软了下去。  
  
拉斐尔心疼白宇反应，忍不住斥责威廉道：“你轻一点。”然后俯下身，口中再次吞吐着那根已经射了两次的小可怜，双手如有魔力般不断抚慰点燃白宇身上的敏感点。  
  
威廉低声叫着宝贝不断劝哄着，手中揉捏着怀中白宇的乳尖，满头大汗艰难挺腰地一点点挤进，刚一进去就忍不住喟叹了一声，里面温热紧致，层层穴肉挤压而来温暖得好像天堂，威廉谨慎地抽动起来，循着刚才探寻的方向重重撞了一下，果不其然，怀里的白宇发出一声猫儿似的尖叫，不由对准了抽动腰身狂风暴雨般进攻起来。白宇身体泛着潮红，后穴被人对着前列腺点打桩机般狠劲顶撞，前面又被灵活口舌吸吮舔嘬，快感冲到脑中炸出一团团烟花，双眼略微翻白，嘴中狂乱尖叫着，显然是肏得失去理智只知道跟发春的猫儿似的浪叫。  
  
时间像是错乱了般，白宇不知道过去了多久，大张着腿瘫在威廉怀里，下面挺立阴茎射的只有稀薄液体，身后的人才喘息着在发烫的后穴里射出大量的灼热白浆，多到后穴含不住，只能滴滴答答地落在礁石中，白宇被翻了个身，如同母狗般跪趴着，拉斐尔换到白宇身后，连里面汩汩涌出的白浊精液也来不得抠出清理，就急切掏出青筋鼓胀的紫黑性器捅进被抓揉得红肿的山丘间挤入快速抽插起来，卵蛋打着挺翘臀瓣拍出急促的清脆声响，啪啪脆响在翻涌海浪声中连成一片，只可怜了白宇，娇嫩膝盖磕在坚硬冰冷的礁石上，磨得通红生疼，受不住疯狂顶撞，腰腹晃荡垂落下去，倒把屁股摇得更高，让男人在后穴里肏得更深更重。  
  
威廉哎呀一声：“还有一半蛋糕呢，不吃了可惜。”就把剩下的慕斯悉数涂在自己丑陋硕大的性器上，抹上一层甜美黏腻的粉红，送到白宇艳红的唇边，“白把剩下的蛋糕吃掉吧。”  
  
白失神地张嘴舔了一口，像是被蛋糕甜腻的口感蛊惑了般又舔了一口，而后如一个贪吃的孩子吞吐咂弄起来，直到吃完了甜蜜表层尝到了性器腥臭的口感，却已经退不走了，被抓着头被迫抽插着口腔深处，几欲干呕却被堵得严严实实，他前后一同被疯狂肏弄着，在快感与难受间撕扯着，一会儿升入天堂一会儿堕入地狱，后面的拉斐尔掐着腰低吼着内射在里面，小腹被两个人大量的精液射得鼓起薄薄的肚皮，口中的腥热性器也同时到达了高潮，爆了满口，白宇回过了神，发觉自己下腹沉甸甸的，膀胱传来酸胀尿意，是之前喝的一大杯冰饮已经转化成了几欲勃发的尿液。  
  
白宇瘫在礁石上，四肢虚软，喃喃开口：“卫，卫生间。”  
  
威廉和拉斐尔已经整理好了衣着，脸上皆是餍足神情，回到了刚见面彬彬有礼的模样。听到白宇呓语般的语句，拉斐尔轻笑道：“白是想上卫生间吗？这里就可以的。”  
  
白宇摇摇头，却被拉斐尔不容置疑地抱在怀里分开双腿，腿中间半勃的粉红阴茎对着湖蓝海面，像极了小孩被大人分开腿冲地面抱尿的姿势，却是浑身赤裸上下遍布着暧昧痕迹，瞧着可怜极了。  
  
“不行，”白宇盯着澄澈蓝色海洋下面不时游过的小鱼，回过头声音带着哭腔哀求道，“这是公共场合，我不能撒尿的，下面还是那么干净的海……”  
  
拉斐尔凑在白宇布满齿痕的耳间，轻轻地：“嘘——”  
  
威廉饶有兴致地蹲在旁，伸出大掌放在白宇被精液和尿液填得饱胀圆润的小腹上，重重按了下去。  
  
白宇身体痉挛颤抖，小腿绷紧尖叫着在蔚蓝海面上射出一道金黄弧线，后穴里的大量精液同时喷薄而出，在股间淅淅沥沥落下，不住滴落在礁石上。  
  
到最后，金黄尿液弧度减小，滴滴答答溅到礁石上，与白浊精液一同落下混杂汇成一片狼藉。  
  
白宇喘息着双眼空洞地望着远处绚烂粉紫彩霞，耳边拉斐尔带笑叹了一句：“白把这里弄得好脏呢。”  
  



End file.
